<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Seasons by marknozone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859590">Four Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone'>marknozone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Days in 4 Seasons, Love's Adventure, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In those hot and cold seasons,<br/>Did I even really love you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno pertama kali bertemu Mark pada awal musim semi. Saat itu, Jeno sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di suatu kafe. Di kafe itu lah dia bertemu dengan Mark Lee, si <em>barista </em>tampan.</p><p>Kesan pertama Jeno pada Mark adalah, <em>this guy is such a gentleman</em>. Saat itu, musim semi masih dingin-dinginnya. Jeno berpergian hanya dengan sehelai kaus yang ditimpa <em>sweater </em>tipis, padahal tubuhnya tidak terlalu tolerir terhadap dingin. Alhasil, pemuda Incheon itupun bersin-bersin parah di dalam kafe.</p><p>Saat bibir tipis Jeno sedang asyik mengumpat sambil mengerucut, tiba-tiba seorang <em>barista</em> datang menghampirinya. Senyumnya sangat hangat, sehangat jaket yang disampirkannya pada pundak Jeno yang sedikit bergetar.</p><p>"Kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau terus bersin. Kedinginan?" <em>barista </em>itu bertanya dengan ramah. "Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang mudah kedinginan, mengapa memakai pakaian yang tipis di awal musim semi?"</p><p>"Ah, terima kasih," Jeno tersenyum sopan sambil merapatkan jaket hangat itu pada tubuhnya. "Entahlah, tapi biasanya tubuhku tidak selemah ini. <em>I think I'm coming down with something</em>."</p><p>"Kurasa flu," komentar <em>barista </em>itu. Jeno mengangguk membenarkan, "Kurasa juga begitu. Belakangan ini teman-temanku banyak yang terkena flu, mungkin aku tertular mereka."</p><p>"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau minum vitamin. Kulihat-lihat, kau tampak cukup sibuk," <em>barista </em>itu mengerling <em>laptop </em>Jeno yang menampilkan tugas. Jeno tersenyum canggung, lalu lagi-lagi mengangguk membenarkan.</p><p>"Tahun pertama kuliah cukup melelahkan," jawab Jeno sambil mengangkat bahunya.</p><p>"Ah, mahasiswa baru," si <em>barista </em>tampan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bersemangatlah! <em>Things will get harder in your second year and so on</em>."</p><p>"Hahaha, terima kasih. Aku tahu itu," Jeno tertawa ringan. Berbicara dengan pria ini menyenangkan, dan Jeno menyukainya.</p><p>"Oh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," <em>barista </em>itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan satu <em>bundle </em>tablet vitamin C hisap, lalu meletakkannya di meja Jeno. "Ini baik untuk daya tahan tubuh."</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, terima kasih," Jeno agak terkejut. Itu bukan racun, 'kan? Kenapa orang asing sebegini baiknya padanya?</p><p>"Sekarang aku permisi, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," si <em>barista </em>itu mohon diri, tapi kemudian dicegat oleh Jeno.</p><p>"Tunggu! Setidaknya beri aku nomor teleponmu, supaya aku tahu ke mana harus mengembalikan jaket ini," Jeno meminta. Si <em>barista </em>tersenyum, kemudian menuliskan nomor teleponnya di selembar tisu.</p><p>"Ini, kau bisa meneleponku atau mengirimiku pesan kapan saja. <em>I'm free 24/7 if it comes to you</em>," si <em>barista </em>memberikan Jeno <em>wink</em>, lalu berlalu dari sana. Jeno hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya kemudian menyusuri secarik tisu yang diberikan oleh <em>barista </em>tadi.</p><p>Ada huruf yang berderet rapi di bawah deretan angka.</p><p>
  <em>Mark Lee. Tidak menerima telepon di atas jam sepuluh malam, but since you're cute, I'd wake up just to answer your calls ;)</em>
</p><p>Jeno sudah benar-benar tertawa saat membaca itu.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Percakapan Mark dan Jeno tidak hanya tentang kapan Jeno harus mengembalikan jaketnya. Pertemuan mereka pun tidak terhenti setelah jaket Mark dikembalikan oleh Jeno. Kencan demi kencan pun diatur, hingga akhirnya pada kencan kelima mereka di pertengahan musim semi, hubungan mereka naik ke <em>level </em>yang lebih tinggi.</p><p>"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, apalagi pertemuan kita bisa dibilang hanya suatu kebetulan. Tapi, kau menarik perhatianku sejak awal dan entah mengapa... semakin sering aku bertemu denganmu, semakin jauh pula aku terjerat ke dalam pesonamu. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?" begitu ucap Mark pada Jeno kala itu.</p><p>Terus terang, Jeno itu sangat bodoh dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara. Ia belum terlalu paham konsep mencinta dan dicinta. Yang Jeno tahu pada saat itu hanyalah ia yang menyukai Mark dan perasaannya terbalaskan. Berbekal pengetahuan yang sangat sedikit itulah akhirnya Jeno menyambut uluran tangan Mark, membiarkan pemuda itu menggiringnya melalui labirin cinta yang sama sekali tak ia pahami.</p><p>Secerah dan semanis musim semi, kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka kala itu. Mark tidak pernah gagal mengejutkan Jeno dengan ucapan dan perlakuan sederhananya. Jeno jatuh berulang kali pada Mark dan begitu juga sebaliknya.</p><p>Mereka berkencan hampir setiap pekan, layaknya pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya. Setiap kencan selalu terasa manis dan menyenangkan. Baru kali ini Jeno merasakan rasanya dimabuk cinta seperti para karakter drama yang sering menghiasi layar TV. Dan ternyata rasanya semenyenangkan ini.</p><p>Musim semi yang manis telah Jeno habiskan untuk jatuh cinta pada Mark Lee.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Musim panas datang. Dan ya, di bulan-bulan terpanas itu, tentunya pantai menjadi destinasi liburan akhir pekan favorit. Tidak terkecuali bagi Mark dan Jeno.</p><p>Jeno benar-benar terkejut saat Mark membawanya ke sebuah pantai untuk berkencan. Bukan, bukan kenyataan itu yang mengejutkan Jeno. Yang mengejutkan Jeno adalah kenyataan bahwa Mark menyewa sebuah <em>villa </em>kecil di tepi pantai untuk mereka berdua.</p><p>"Aku tidak tahu kau punya uang sebanyak ini?" begitu tanya Jeno pada kekasihnya itu saat dibawa masuk ke dalam <em>villa </em>dengan <em>interior </em>sederhana dan minimalis tapi elegan itu. Bukannya bermaksud merendahkan, tapi sejauh ini yang ia tahu Mark hanyalah seorang <em>barista </em>di suatu kafe.</p><p>"Memang ini bukan milikku," Mark menjawab kalem. "Ini <em>villa </em>yang dibangun ayahku setelah menikah dengan ibuku. Ibuku sudah dibuatkan yang baru di pantai lain, jadi yang ini bisa kugunakan kapan saja."</p><p>Jawaban si Agustus membuat Jeno semakin terkejut. "Wow, kedengarannya kedua orang tuamu sangat kaya. Lalu mengapa kau bekerja sebagai <em>barista</em>?"</p><p>"Untuk mengisi waktu luang," Mark mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi penyiar radio, tapi kurasa aku belum beruntung. Aku melamar kerja sebagai <em>barista </em>untuk mengisi waktu sambil mencari lowongan kerja di radio."</p><p>Jeno mengangguk-angguk, menyimak dengan antusias. Baru kali ini Mark bercerita tentang latar belakang kehidupannya.</p><p>"Sudah sore, kalau kau ingin bermain di laut, ayo pergi sekarang," ajak Mark sambil memeriksa jam di tangannya. "Jika sudah terlalu malam, aku takut kau malah sakit karena masuk angin. Angin pantai itu kencang-kencang."</p><p>"<em>Excuse me</em>? Aku tidak selemah itu!" Jeno protes seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima diremehkan. Tapi tetap dengan patuh mengikuti langkah Mark keluar dari <em>villa</em>.</p><p>Pasangan itu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain air hingga hari hampir gelap. Mereka selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian tepat saat matahari mulai terbenam. Dengan ditemani beberapa tangkai jagung bakar yang telah dibeli Mark sebelumnya, keduanya duduk nyaman di teras <em>villa</em>. Menyaksikan matahari terbenam, lalu menikmati gemerlap bintang di hamparan langit biru gelap yang pekat.</p><p>Mark berinisiatif untuk menyudahi acara <em>malam-</em><em>memandang-bintang</em> mereka saat ia melihat Jeno sudah mulai kedinginan. Mereka pada akhirnya masuk, lalu saling berpelukan di sofa sambil menikmati minuman hangat yang Mark telah seduh.</p><p>Saat sudah tiba waktunya tidur, Jeno dihantam dilema. Hanya ada satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur berukuran <em>king size</em>. Tempat tidur itu memang muat jika ditiduri Jeno dan Mark berdua. Tapi bukankah akan sangat canggung? Mereka belum pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya. Lagipula hubungan mereka bahkan belum ada setengah tahun.</p><p>"Apa yang kau takutkan sih? Ayo kemari!" Mark berujar gemas sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun! Kita hanya akan tidur sambil <em>cuddle</em>."</p><p>Jeno tak bergeming, maniknya masih memancarkam sorot keraguan.</p><p>"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih, membuat Jeno bergidik geli.</p><p>"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja... entahlah," Jeno sedikit menggigit bibirnya, bola matanya bergerak ke sana-kemari dengan gelisah. Mark tersenyum, dibuat gemas oleh si pemuda April.</p><p>"Sudah, ayo naik saja," bujuk Mark lagi. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di bawah."</p><p>Akhirnya, walaupun dengan ragu, Jeno memanjat ke kasur berlapis <em>bed cover </em>putih itu. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di bawah <em>bed cover </em>yang hangat, lalu masuk ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.</p><p>"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah bertanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kuliah," suara berat Mark memecah keheningan. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jeno?"</p><p>"Entahlah," manik Jeno mengelana langit-langit, menerawang jauh mencoba menerka-nerka masa depannya. "Tapi aku ingin menjadi penerjemah novel. Ada banyak novel berbahasa Inggris yang bagus, tetapi jarang ada terjemahan novel kecuali novel itu begitu terkenal seperti <em>Harry Potter</em>. Aku ingin ada lebih banyak novel bagus yang dapat dinikmati oleh orang-orang yang tidak dapat berbahasa Inggris."</p><p>"Hmm, itu sebabnya kau mengambil sastra Inggris?" Mark tersenyum lembut, memeluk Jeno lebih erat. "Kedengarannya kau sangat menyukai novel. Tidak berminat menulis novelmu sendiri?"</p><p>"Akan sangat hebat jika aku bisa melakukannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi kurasa aku akan memulai dengan menerjemahkan karya orang lain terlebih dahulu," Jeno menjawab, lalu terkekeh kecil setelahnya.</p><p>"Hmm," Mark bergumam rendah, mengendus aroma manis yang menguar dari ceruk leher Jeno. "<em>Whatever you want to do, Babe, I'm sure you'll do it fabulously</em>. Aku tahu itu, dan aku sangat yakin."</p><p>"T-Terima kasih," Jeno mencicit lirih. "<em>That means a lot</em>."</p><p>Rasa hangat menjalari pipi Jeno dan Jeno yakin pipi semi-tembamnya itu sekarang sudah dihiasi rona <em>pink </em>cerah yang tipis. Jeno memang cukup sering mendapat pujian, tapi karena pujian ini datang dari seorang Mark Lee, entah kenapa rasanya lebih berarti.</p><p>Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling mendekap, berbagi kehangatan di bawah sehelai kain tebal putih sambil mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Membawa hubungan mereka menuju <em>level </em>yang lebih tinggi lagi.</p><p>Hari-hari setelah itu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan tipis yang pernah hadir di antara keduanya. Bahkan menginap di tempat satu sama lain dan tidur bersama sudah bukan lagi hal asing bagi pasangan itu. Selama Mark tidak berbuat kekurang-ajaran yang lebih jauh dari mencium Jeno tanpa aba-aba, pemuda pecinta novel itu tidak keberatan.</p><p>Selama musim panas juga pasangan itu mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik. Saling berbagi tentang masa depan dan segala impian, tentang masa lalu dan segala rasa takut. Memperdalam rasa percaya, menguatkan genggaman. Mempererat setiap pelukan dan memastikan setiap ciuman bermakna.</p><p>Musim panas yang hangat, telah Jeno habiskan untuk mengenal Mark Lee lebih dekat.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Musim gugur identik dengan udara yang mendingin serta angin yang kencang. Begitu juga dengan hubungan Mark dan Jeno yang seolah sedang sering-seringnya diterpa badai kencang.</p><p>Persis seperti musim gugur, awalnya hanya tiupan-tiupan kecil, lama-lama berubah menjadi angin kencang. Awalnya hanya argumen-argumen kecil yang sepele, lama-lama berubah menjadi pertengkaran tanpa ujung.</p><p>Mark akan marah setiap melihat Jeno dikelilingi dominan lain, menganggap Jeno tidak dapat menjaga dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah berkekasih. Jeno sendiri berulang kali menaruh curiga berlebih pada teman-teman gadis atau submisif yang dimiliki kekasihnya.</p><p>Percaya yang diperkuat dengan susah payah pada musim panas yang hangat telah berlalu seolah angin musim panas turut serta membawanya pergi.</p><p><em>"For God's sake, Mark Lee, you have a boyfriend! Can't you behave like you have one?!" </em>Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memergoki Mark sedang mabuk hingga ketiduran di <em>bar </em>dengan beberapa gadis mabuk di sekelilingnya bukanlah cara terbaik untuk mengawali harinya. Sayangnya, begitulah ia harus mengawali harinya pagi ini.</p><p>"Dan bagaimanakah <em>'behave-like-you-have-one</em>' yang kau maksud?! Apakah itu berarti aku harus membawamu bersamaku setiap saat, bahkan saat aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku?!" Mark menggertak balik.</p><p>"Apapun selain mabuk bersama para gadis saat pacarmu bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu!" desis Jeno.</p><p>"Berkali-kali sudah kubilang, demi Tuhan dan seluruh makhluk-Nya, mereka hanya temanku, Jeno!" Mark memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa pening efek alkohol. "Teman! Hanya teman! Tidakkah kau paham?!"</p><p>"Aku paham, aku paham! Tapi kalian semua dalam kondisi tidak sadar, siapa yang menjamin apa saja yang sudah terjadi?!"</p><p>"Kau menuduhku akan memperkosa temanku sendiri?!"</p><p>"Mark, kuberi tahu sesuatu," Jeno memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar cerita bodoh dari orang mabuk, <em>from the most common </em>seperti <em>'accident on bed' </em>hingga yang paling bodoh seperti bagaimana seseorang mencoba melakukan <em>juggling </em>menggunakan wajan dan panci di atas <em>unicycle </em>sambil memakai kaus kaki di tangan dan sarung tangan di kaki."</p><p>"Aku paham benar apa yang bisa dilakukan alkohol pada seseorang, dan aku yakin kau juga. Jadi berhenti bersikap seolah aku hanya membesar-besarkan masalah kecil karena ini sama sekali bukan masalah kecil!"</p><p>"<em>Gosh, what the fuck is wrong with you?! </em>Kau berisik sekali hari ini," keluh Mark. "Apa bedanya aku dengan dirimu? Kau juga sering pergi ke <em>bar </em>bersama Hyunjin dan Jaemin, 'teman-teman'-mu itu!"</p><p>"Tentu saja berbeda!" tegas Jeno. "Kau yang paling tahu aku tidak minum alkohol!"</p><p>"Tapi tetap saja, kau bersama dua orang dominan di sebuah <em>bar </em>saat kau sudah memiliki seorang pacar! Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?! <em>You have a boyfriend, so please behave like you have one</em>," Mark mengulangi kalimat Jeno dengan nada mengejek.</p><p>"Aku masih cukup sadar untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi! Sementara kau jelas-jelas mabuk, kau bahkan mungkin tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan gadis-gadis itu tadi malam!"</p><p>"Kau tahu, Jeno, semua ini mulai terasa melelahkan," Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar. <em>"I think both of us need a break from all of these shits</em>."</p><p>Dan ini bukanlah pertama kali salah satu dari mereka mengajukan <em>break</em>.</p><p>"Itu yang kau inginkan? Baiklah!" Jeno berucap mutlak, bersiap berlalu dari pria berbahu lebar di hadapannya. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan gadis-gadis teman mabukmu itu! Aku pergi."</p><p>Jeno benar-benar pergi, tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Tiga hari kemudian, pemuda itu sudah kembali ke hadapan Mark. Mata sipitnya semakin tak nampak karena sembab, bibirnya begitu pucat dan kering, surai arangnya mencuat ke segala arah, serta jejak air mata kering di pipi pucatnya.</p><p>"Maafkan aku," bibir pucat itu memohon lirih. "Aku sangat terbawa emosi hari itu, kau tahu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi ayo kembali lagi seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpamu."</p><p>Bulir air mata berjatuhan dari manik Jeno yang sudah sembab, membuat hati Mark remuk. Ia lekas membuka kedua lengannya, bersiap menyambut tubuh kekasihnya yang tampak begitu rapuh.</p><p>
  <em>"Come here, Babe."</em>
</p><p>Jeno tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Mark. Menangis lebih kencang di dada bidang kekasihnya, hingga ia yakin akan meninggalkan jejak air mata di kaus abu-abu pemuda yang lebih tua.</p><p>"Aku juga minta maaf telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan," Mark berujar lembut sambil mengusap punggung Jeno. "Aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, <em>because Babe, even with my drunk eyes, I can never find anyone besides you is appealing</em>."</p><p>Jeno menangis semakin kencang, membuat Mark terkekeh gemas dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Maaf karena telah berteriak padamu kemarin."</p><p>"Hmm," Jeno berhenti sejenak untuk mengusak air matanya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Kurasa aku berteriak lebih banyak."</p><p><em>"It's okay, I understand,"</em> Mark meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jeno. "Kau punya hak untuk marah."</p><p>Hari itu, mereka saling memeluk dengan hangat. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, mereka akan kembali saling berteriak. Lalu saling memeluk lagi. Jujur Jeno lelah, tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti.</p><p>Layaknya daun kering terakhir di ujung ranting pohon. Tetap berusaha bertahan, walau ia tahu suatu hari nanti akan jatuh juga. Tetap berpegangan kuat-kuat, walau ia tahu kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan angin yang menerjangnya.</p><p>Musim gugur yang berangin, Jeno habiskan untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan bersama Mark Lee.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Seperti daun malang yang tetap akan jatuh setelah cukup lama bertahan. Jeno pun akhirnya jatuh menemui titik lelahnya. Dan kebetulan sekali, jatuhnya Jeno bersamaan dengan jatuhnya salju pertama.</p><p>Mark benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Pemuda itu menampar Jeno di depan umum dan Jeno tahu sudah saatnya ini semua berakhir.</p><p>Semua bermula dari bagaimana mereka bertengkar hebat untuk terakhir kalinya di musim gugur. Jeno sudah lebih kuat kali ini, mereka telah <em>break </em>selama lebih dari seminggu dan pemuda April itu sama sekali belum mengemis meminta maaf. Hingga tanpa sengaja, keduanya bertemu di suatu kafe.</p><p>Ya, di suatu kafe. Mark pergi sendiri. Jeno pergi dengan adik tingkatnya, Park Jisung.</p><p>Mark benar-benar langsung menarik tangan Jeno, membawanya menjauh dari meja. Jisung bahkan sampai bingung, membuat Jeno merasa malu dan bersalah. Tidak seharusnya adik tingkatnya itu melihatnya bertengkar dengan Mark. Jadi supaya tidak membuat keributan, Jeno menurut saja saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh kekasihnya seperti boneka.</p><p>"Apa-apaan?! Kita baru <em>break </em>kurang dari dua minggu dan kau sudah selingkuh?!" Mark menggeram marah.</p><p>"Aku minta maaf, tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat," Jeno menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Jisung hanya membantuku dengan tugasku. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak bermain di belakangmu."</p><p>"Kau pikir aku percaya?! Setelah semua gerak-gerik kalian tadi, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu?!"</p><p>"Gerak-gerik apa yang kau maksud? Bisa tolong jelaskan?" Jeno benar-benar lelah dan bingung. Gerak-gerik katanya? Yang benar saja, ia dan Jisung bahkan baru sampai dan belum lama duduk. Mereka juga tidak melakukan <em>skinship </em>berlebih. Jisung itu pemuda yang sangat sopan, terlebih ia tahu Jeno sudah punya pacar.</p><p>"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa pergi diam-diam?!" todong Mark.</p><p>"Aku tidak pergi diam-diam!" bantah Jeno. "Bukankah kita sedang <em>break</em>? Kau sendiri yang bilang kita butuh istirahat dari satu sama lain!"</p><p>Mark mengacak rambut frustasi, tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan gusar, hingga kemudian Jeno tanpa sengaja menangkap noda kemerahan di bagian kerah dan bahu kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya itu.</p><p>Noda <em>lipstick</em>.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, lihat siapa yang bicara," Jeno tertawa sarkas. "Apakah pemilik <em>lipstick </em>itu ada di dekat sini? Kurasa itu belum terlalu lama mengingat kau belum berganti pakaian."</p><p>Mark menatap Jeno terkejut, kemudian semakin terkejut saat mengerling noda kemerahan di pakaiannya.</p><p>"Kenapa? Panik karena lupa berganti pakaian?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Sungguh peselingkuh amatiran."</p><p>"Aku tidak selingkuh!" bantah Mark. "Ini... ini hanya..."</p><p>"Hanya apa? <em>Lipstick </em>milik gadis-gadis yang kau ajak mabuk?" todong Jeno. "Apakah kau juga mulai meniduri gadis-gadis yang kau temui di <em>bar </em>sekarang?"</p><p>"Jaga bicaramu!" gertak Mark. "Kau yang selingkuh di sini, tidak usah mencoba <em>play victim</em>!"</p><p>"Aku? <em>Play victim</em>?" Jeno tertawa. "Apakah ada bukti fisik aku berselingkuh? Tidak. Sedangkan untukmu, buktinya sudah begitu jelas."</p><p>"Bahkan mungkin jika kau membuka kemejamu sekarang, bisa ditemukan banyak bekas—"</p><p>
  <em>Plak</em>
</p><p>Terjadi begitu saja. Telapak tangan Mark melayang, mendarat dengan menyakitkan di pipi kanan Jeno. Bahkan orang-orang sudah menengok ke arah mereka saat ini.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. Menyenangkan sekali, mengakhiri musim gugur dengan menjadi tontonan orang-orang.</em>
</p><p>"Berhenti mencari pembenaran, Lee Jeno! Kita semua sama-sama tahu siapa yang berselingkuh!" suara berat Mark keluar dengan penuh amarah, memperparah drama yang telah terbentuk.</p><p>"Ya, dan itu kau," Jeno berucap, dalam dan penuh penekanan. "Dan kau baru saja menamparku di depan umum karena aku memergoki bukti perbuatanmu. <em>And you know what? I'm done. I'm done with all of these shits. I'm done with you.</em>"</p><p>"Ayo kita akhiri saja," ucap Jeno. <em>"This time it's not a break. It's a break up. A final break up."</em></p><p>Jeno berbalik, meninggalkan Mark yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia kembali ke mejanya, pamit pada Jisung, lalu langsung berjalan pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang itulah akhirnya air matanya turun, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama.</p><p>Ironis sekali. Salju pertama selalu identik dengan hal-hal indah dan romantis, tapi kini bagi Jeno, salju pertama tak lebih dari butiran putih dingin yang jatuh menemani bulir bening dari maniknya.</p><p>Jeno tahu ia akan menyesal. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Mark. Tapi bukankah memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan?</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Hey Babe, just wanna tell you that, I'm really sorry for today. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Aku benar-benar kalap tadi saat melihatmu bersama seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Kurasa hanya instingku yang berlebihan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dan tentang noda lipstick itu, kau benar, ini milik salah satu teman gadisku yang kemarin kuajak minum. Kau benar tentang alkohol dapat membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, Jeno, aku sama sekali tidak menidurinya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Bahkan alasan mengapa aku minum hari itu adalah karena ingin mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku darimu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maaf telah menamparmu. Apakah itu sakit? Aku harap itu tidak meninggalkan bekas. Maaf, aku sangat menyesal. I don't know I could be such a monster when I'm too overwhelmed with my own emotions."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Tak pernah terpikir olehku bagaimana aku akan hidup tanpamu. Aku paham kau butuh waktu, and you can take all the time you need. Tapi tolong, kembalilah. Kumohon, Lee Jeno... kembalilah..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tut</em>
</p><p>Jeno kini tengah duduk di depan perapian rumahnya, dengan <em>sweater </em>tipis membungkus tubuhnya dan selimut tersampir di pundaknya. Pandangannya kosong ke arah kobaran api jingga yang memancarkan kehangatan. Sekarang sudah malam, dan Mark sudah meneleponnya belasan kali. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan hanya meninggalkan pesan suara.</p><p>Suara Mark terdengar putus asa dan menyedihkan, membuat Jeno ikut bersedih. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Bicara apa dia ini, apakah dia tidak melihat dirinya sendiri? Meringkuk menyedihkan di depan perapian dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah membengkak karena tak berhenti menangis?</p><p>Tapi sesakit apapun yang Jeno rasakan hari ini, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, <em>there's no turning back</em>. Ia dan Mark seperti kedua potongan <em>puzzle </em>yang berbeda dan tidak cocok satu sama lain. Jika mereka memaksa untuk mempertahankan jalinan yang pernah terjadi, semua hanya akan menyakiti keduanya.</p><p>Rasa sakit ini harus diakhiri dengan rasa sakit luar biasa terakhir, supaya ke depannya tak akan ada lagi rasa sakit-rasa sakit lainnya. Dan Jeno harap Mark mengerti itu.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Musim dingin Jeno lalui dengan samar. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya, selain absennya Mark dari kehidupannya. Jeno hanya menangis hebat dalam sehari, lalu kembali baik-baik saja esok harinya.</p><p>Hanya saja, jauh di dalam hati, Jeno merasa kosong. Ruang yang sempat diisi Mark, kini kembali hampa. Jeno memang baik-baik saja saat kuliah atau saat bersama teman-temannya. Tapi saat ia sendirian, rasa sepi itu mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam.</p><p>Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jeno hanya belum terbiasa. Semua akan terasa baik-baik saja dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Memang ada beberapa luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh waktu, tapi Jeno yakin luka miliknya bisa.</p><p>Musim dingin yang dingin, Jeno habiskan dengan berusaha melupakan Mark Lee.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Musim semi yang baru datang menjemput. Keadaan Jeno sudah jauh lebih baik. Terlalu dini untuk menyebut keadaannya kembali seolah Mark tak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, tapi sudah ada kemajuan yang signifikan, membuat Jeno berbangga pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Hidup terus berjalan. Makin lama, Jeno bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat Mark.</p><p>Hingga bertahun-tahun berlalu dan kini Jeno sudah menjadi salah satu penulis novel paling terkenal dari Korea.</p><p>Kini, tujuh tahun dari saat itu, di sinilah Jeno. Di sebuah taman, mengamati muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan pada sore musim semi yang hangat. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil saat tiba-tiba kenangan tentang Mark Lee terputar ulang di ingatannya. Hingga suatu pertanyaan timbul tanpa aba-aba di benaknya.</p><p>
  <em>"Apakah saat itu aku sungguh mencintainya? Atau itu hanya rasa senang sekejap karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang memperlakukanku sebagai poros dari dunianya?"</em>
</p><p>Apapun perasaannya pada saat itu, yang Jeno tahu, kisahnya dan Mark Lee manis pada masanya.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I gave you the world</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Because you were my everything</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I gave you my winter and my summer, too</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In those hot and cold seasons,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Did I even really love you?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Four Seasons - Taeyeon</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Ini adalah remake dari salah satu oneshot di oneshot collection-ku, and honestly this oneshot is one of my favorites makanya aku memutuskan untuk remake hehe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semoga cukup menghibur yaa ^^</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>